


Favorite Paths

by TearDrop1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDrop1234/pseuds/TearDrop1234
Summary: It's Phil's birthday. Sex, love, and happiness ensue.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Favorite Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtfullightcollection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/gifts).



Phil had managed to outsleep Dan that day. So in those late morning hours Dan sat alone, lounging in the lounge as one would do. Absentmindedly he scrolled through his phone, jumping from photo to message to random site and then back again. Sometimes electronic media seemed much the same as the day before and the day before that. It felt the same even when it was different. Or it felt different and yet was the same. Dan hadn’t decided yet. Maybe he should write that down. Think over it. Make it into an essay. A poem. Or maybe the paper he’d write it on would merely become a device to collect Phil’s crumbs with. 

Perhaps it was time to send out one of his clever yet annoying texts instead of trying to get philosophical. Or perhaps not. Because the world had a different idea at that moment. The world being Phil, who had just sent a text that read simply: _Waiting_. 

Dan chortled and sent: _Waiting for what?_

 _You know_ , Phil texted back.

Dan bit his lip, grinning. _I don’t_.

 _You’re the worst_.

 _If I was, you wouldn’t be waiting_.

 _Stop it. Get in here_.

His grin widened. As if he could ever leave Phil waiting for too long. 

Phone down, body up, and a few strides later he was in their bedroom. 

Phil sat stretched across the bed, his body a lovely splash of cream on grey sheets.

“You’re naked,” Dan said. 

Phil raised his brows. “It’s my birthday.”

“It’s been your birthday for weeks. There’s a constant trail of cake crumbs to prove it.”

Phil turned to the side and pulled a pillow to his chest. He gazed over it with his wide-eyed innocent look that wasn’t the least bit so. “But this is the actual day of my birth.”

“So, more cake?”

“Later. Right now I’m naked.”

“I already mentioned that.”

Phil rolled his eyes with a smirk. “You’re overdressed, Daniel.”

“So you’re saying you want me in my _birthday_ suit?” Dan asked, pulling a face.

Phil shrieked and made a face back. He was still smiling as he said, “Yes, that’s what I want.”

Dan moved closer to the bed and yanked the pillow away. He gave Phil a onceover. It was a very pretty view indeed. “Ooooh. I see. You want birthday sex?”

Phil nodded. “Yes.”

“Fine. I guess I’ll worship you today.”

“Don’t you every day?”

Dan shook his head. _This guy_. “Right.”

He stripped off his pants and tee, because in their home, sometimes that was indeed overdressed. Alone together on one of their birthdays, that was definitely too much clothing. 

“What do you want for your birthday?” Dan asked, leaning against the bed and looking down at Phil, who had rolled to his back. 

“I want… you… to do to me… things I like,” Phil’s voice purred, low and soft. Dan’s cock twitched. 

“It’s chilly outside,” Phil continued. “Warm me up.”

And with that, Dan pounced. A cat going in for the kill in the nicest way possible. Phil giggled as Dan covered him, holding him down, skin meeting skin. 

He cradled Phil’s face, gazing at all the prettiness before bringing their mouths together. So much kissing they’d done over the years. Phil never tired of it, and neither did Dan. Even though he couldn’t keep his lips from chapping because of it. 

“Mmmm. That’s nice,” Phil said after the clutch of their mouths relaxed.

Dan agreed. And there would be more of that, but he had other places to visit. He knew this body well. Could play it better than any piano piece. And if what Phil wanted was for Dan to play him, that’s what he’d do. He’d give Phil what he enjoyed. No fancy moves or tricks this time. Because time, they had a lot of it. No one was letting the other one go. If it were a game of chicken, this is how it would end – with them meeting in the middle, kissing and bodies entangled.  
Dan’s next stop was Phil’s neck, where he trailed his tongue over his sensitive Adam’s apple, sucking the base of his throat gently, making Phil squirm. Making Phil squirm was exactly what he wanted, and so his path continued. He knew it well. He knew the route, which road to take to make him happy, and that led him to the curve of Phil’s shoulder. This was a good spot. The warmth and scent brought back fond memories. So many nights he’d spent in the turn of this shoulder. He’d slept here, dreamt here, cried here, laughed here, come here. He lied when he said he said he liked to be the big spoon. Sometimes, but most of the time this is where he wanted to be - inverted within the spoon, curled up safely against the one who loved him most. 

Phil slid a hand into Dan’s hair, rested another at his back. Dan knew Phil’s eyes were closed. This relaxed him just as much as it turned him on, and sometimes whichever way Dan went next decided which it would be. Though this time they both knew how this would end.  
And so his travels continued, until he found the nub of Phil’s nipple and swathed it with his tongue. Phil’s hand still in his hair, pushed Dan’s face down, and Dan understood the silent request. Suck it, take in your mouth, make it harder. Phil’s nipples spoke the same language as his dick. Moans trickled from Phil, soft as the faint chest hair tickling Dan’s face as he made his way across to the other side. Dan left a trail. Damp. Pink. There was a lot of that going on. 

“You like this,” Phil said. “I can feel it.”

Dan could hear the smirk. He raised his eyes, locked them with Phil’s. A wide drag of tongue followed by a scrape of teeth was what Phil got next. 

Phil bucked beneath him, gripping Dan’s head. He half moaned, half laughed. Phil knew how to play him as well.

They smiled at one another. And their mouths met again just like that - smile against smile, until want swallowed them away. They were kissing again. Laughter cut short by tongue. Words quieted by lips. They were good at this.

And Dan liked it. All of it. He was indeed hard. And getting harder still when Phil pushed Dan’s shoulder to turn him to his back. Phil looked illicit right then. Hair going askew, eyes wild, skin flushed. Phil between his legs now, looking like that, did a lot to him without even being touched.

But when he was touched, oh God, that was magical. Kisses. Raining down. On his cock. What a devilish angel he shared the bed with. Dan released a drawn out breath. “This is _your_ day, you know.” 

“Yes.” Phil smiled. “It is.” And into Phil’s wet mouth he went. 

No one had any idea how naughty Phil was. If they thought they knew, they still didn’t. And no one ever would know the way Dan knew. Never.

Phil looked great sucking. The bow of his upper lip spread around his cock like a decorated gift. Cheeks hollow, cheekbones sharp. He cupped Phil’s jaw, brushed his thumbs across those sharp edges. Phil looked up. You could swim in those eyes he’d once told him. Now he was engulfed by them, just as much as he was by Phil’s mouth. And though he breathed heavily, it felt like he needed to come up for air. Dan was stuck. Pinned by everything Phil. Every grope, writhe, and moan was Phil’s doing. Oh dear, but it was glorious. 

Dan dropped his hands to Phil’s shoulders, holding on like he was about to be swallowed whole. He squeezed them in warning. “Phil—“

But he wasn’t stopping. Phil took as much as he could and gave back even more. It’s why Dan couldn’t watch Phil eat an ice pop without getting hard. Anything Phil did that involved licking and sucking brought him to this moment. If Phil wasn’t stopping, he wasn’t either, and so he went, spilling down the rabbit hole.

Whose birthday was it? Hell, what day was it even? Phil had just sucked his existence out of his body. Dan felt like he’d maybe even lost time. 

But Phil soon was there -- climbing up his body, nuzzling his face. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me,” he said, his hard dick pushing against Dan like the good wingman it was. 

“You only have yourself to blame if I do.”

“Not gonna let that happen.” Phil’s mouth was on his, working to revive him. “Touch me ’til I come,” he said, lips still against Dan’s as he spoke. 

Dan offered in return what they both already knew. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

“A snuggle wank.”

“Yeah?” Dan eyed him, smiling. It was a term they’d coined when they were younger, and was something they use to do often back then. Dan pushed himself up, resting against the headboard. He patted between his legs. “Come on, then.”

Phil settled there, leaning back into Dan’s chest. 

Dan slipped his arms under Phil’s and held him close. He mouthed his shoulders, the side of his neck, kissed his head, his temple, all the while trailing his hands across his torso. 

Sure Phil was horny, but he was also affection and attention hungry. And Dan understood getting off was just the icing on his 100th cake. So touching he would get, and sweet words he would get. He would tell him that he loved him and that he was hot and perfect, and that he’d always be with him. And he would mean every word. And he’d say it while taking Phil in his hand and stroking him until he had nothing left to give.

And that’s exactly what he did. 

Dan told him all the words, and Phil’s cock slid perfectly within his hand, heavy and warm. He was so firm and tense, in the best way possible. “Dan, Dan, Dan,” he called in staccato whimpers, his usually delicate fingers digging into Dan’s thighs. Phil losing control was a beautiful sight, and feeling that writhing contained against his own body was something special. 

Though already there, Dan could still feel the moment when Phil’s body collapsed, falling spent against him. That was sexy too.

He gave Phil a few beats, and then laughing said, “So. Happy Birthday.” 

He didn’t have a care in the world right then. Just Phil and happiness. Sometimes they were one in the same.

Phil remained slumped against him. Eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavy. “It’s off to a great start,” he managed to say.

Dan kissed him again. One hand in the mess on his stomach, the other nudging Phil’s face to turn toward him. More and more kisses. There would always be more of that.

If Dan were eighteen, he’d already be getting hard again. This was nice, though, this low hum of satisfaction making him full everywhere.

“You’re sexy for an old guy,” Dan said.

The endearing eye roll again. Dan loved it. 

And Dan loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Katie! <3


End file.
